


I Love You (When I'm Drunk)

by SketchWitch



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M, Gen, Some angst, slight spoilers for leon's confession event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchWitch/pseuds/SketchWitch
Summary: A different take on Leon's confession event.





	I Love You (When I'm Drunk)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is loosely based on the ending of Yuri!!! on ICE ep10. I just thought it'd make an interesting take on a romance between Frey and Leon. Of course, it's early on in that character arc and ya boi is determined not to be happy. Anyhow, if you have any comments, leave them below, or you can find me on tumblr @xehanikeshorts

Everyone in Selphia knew that he was far from fond of events and festivals of this nature. Still, the "royal" household was hosting a banquet for Christmas, and the whole town was invited, as their resident Princess, Frey, had no family to speak of. Even if it was, and Leon cringed at the thought, a lovers' holiday. Romance, while not entirely unpleasant, so to speak, was still an uncomfortable subject for him.

Wow, he was so weak. Even his self-imposed taboo did not prevent him from seeking her out at every opportunity he had. Half the town was in love with her, and he could not find it in himself to blame them. Selphia's resident Princess… She had saved him, in so many ways. And yet… Could he really say that what he felt for her was "love"? So he was overwhelmingly grateful; he had thanked her, but the feeling remained, even this long after he had awoken and she had returned with Venti. He had devoted his life to his best friend, forgoing even his dearest human relationships for her service, but now… he couldn't. Since Venti had returned to the Forest of Beginnings, there was no Native Dragon for him to devote what remained of his life to. (Even then, Venti would insist that he find something else worthy of his time and energy.) And there was still Maria. He loved her, though she was more of a sister to him than a lover. Somehow, the thought of her spending the rest of her life alone as he slept still left him feeling hollow. So, he resigned himself to the same fate, pining after someone who wouldn't even glance his way…

Well, that wasn't strictly true. Leon was no fool; he knew that he sometimes caught her attention. He knew how pink she would flush when he teased, knew how cute she could be when she thought no one was watching, knew how she told him to leave the others alone, but never quite got around to telling him to stop when it was her turn. But didn't she do that for everyone in town, and not just him? Surely, he couldn't be special, just as he couldn't have anyone special to him. After all, half the town (the single, young, male half) was in love with her. He tried to clear his mind as he wrapped his winter furs more closely to him. The castle still loomed ahead, and it seemed as if the rest of the town had gathered with their friends and families.

Due to the holiday, the shops were all closed, but tourists were still milling about the town square. Naturally, the Princess had made arrangements for the Christmas banquet to be open to all in Selphia, though its residents were given a place of honor at her table, which, as it happened, was located off her chambers. It was an intimate setting, to be sure, and Leon had never before felt so awkward or alone. Certainly, the townsfolk were his friends, but… he missed the people of his own time. The traditions were so nostalgic. He arrived at her door, and as was allowed for residents of the town, he let himself in. He proceeded to her dining hall, to find, instead of a setting like the restaurant, where the tables were large and all could eat communally, several smaller groupings. He spied Forte, Kiel, and Bado together, along with Porcoline, Margaret, Dylas, and Arthur. The butlers were all seated together, of course, and Dr. Jones and Nancy were seated across from a softly smiling Dolce. Amber and Illuminata had joined Doug and Blossom, and he could see that Xiao Pai's father was in town, seated with Lin Fa and their clumsy daughter. There were, of course, open seats with the others, but he didn't want to intrude on each little family's moments. Leon sat alone, at the one other table.

Soon enough, food was being served--if his recollection was correct, both Lin Fa and Porcoline had assisted the Princess in preparing the winter feast--and he could relax and observe the townspeople as he had done as a priest, watching over his parish. Everyone's favorite dish of the season was prepared, and there was wine, fruit juice, and even different varieties of liqueur for the guests to enjoy. The Princess, having all the duties of a child of the royal family even without a drop of royal blood, had spent the first portion of the evening with the tourists, mingling with visitors from around Norad and acting as Arthur's representative. She entered the hall, and everyone cheered for their host. Leon's mouth went dry, and he was glad that they were starting to toast to her. She was quite the sight, flushed and slightly tipsy from politely drinking cocktails with the visitors, dressed to the nines in a formal gown (forest green; cut and dyed to complement her coloring and her figure). If anyone asked if Leon was attracted to her, he would deny it, but he knew that he would be lying to say so; he could not deny it to himself.

She stopped at each of the tables (but not his--!), ensuring that all of her friends were enjoying themselves and asking about their wishes for the year. She ate little (of course, she must have eaten in the main hall), but drank quite a bit, flushing ever pinker with each glass. Stumbling a bit between two tables, she declared a dance-off. Most of the younger people paired off, and as usual, Dylas and Doug did their best to one-up each other. Frey danced with Arthur. He moved with her, stately, but supporting her. His gaze was adoring on her usually graceful body, which moved so fluidly in spite of her drunkenness. As Leon watched and started drinking his wine in earnest, he made his Christmas wish: that his past would have no bearing on this night; that he could be selfish and pretend. Gathering just a bit more liquid courage, he flicked his tail, perked his ears, and made eye contact, using his signature teasing smirk. And maybe his smirk became a bit more smug when he saw her face light up, and she moved to release Arthur so she could run-- _ run _ \--over to him.

He stood.

He asked her to dance.

(She agreed enthusiastically).

They moved together like they were made to; his hands moulded to her, and her arms and giggles surrounded him, intoxicating him like the alcohol on their combined breath. They practically flew across the floor in steps he thought long-lost, but muscle memory held them both, maybe a bit closer than propriety would ordinarily allow. There was certainly less space between them than there had been between her and Arthur when they danced. But, nobody seemed to object--at least, not particularly strongly (Vishnal shed a tear, having hoped to dance with the Princess, as well)--though, the pair wouldn't have noticed anyone doing so. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Leon knew that Venti would be smiling if she could see the two of them.

Eventually, though, their dance had to end--as all things do--and the guests all needed to return home. The butlers all shuffled the rest of their friends to the door, wishing them safe return to their homes and hoping that everyone's wishes would come true, but Frey held fast to Leon's hand, even as the butlers eyed him warily. He was, after all, supposed to go back to the inn with Lin Fa and Xiao Pai. If he thought Frey was a sight earlier, far as it was from the vision of the angel who rescued him, that image was nothing compared to what he saw now. His breath caught as he was about to say his farewells. Her face was still flushed, but her eyes were shining; her hair was starting to fall from its meticulous style (which somehow usually seemed to remain even after a day in the field), damp in places with sweat, like her skin.

She started tearing up and sniffling. "Do you really have to go?" she whimpered. Swallowing, he nodded. As much as he hated it, this dream had to end and he had to wake up and return to the way things were the next day. "Please," she begged him, "stay with me! I love you; I want you to stay!" He turned away, unable to bear what he was seeing and hearing. She sobbed. He floundered internally, squeezing her hands, looking to the butlers to find that Vishnal and Clorica had ducked out, and Volkanon was wiping his own tears, probably moved by the depth of her confession. A thickness settled in his throat, as if saying what he had to would tear his heart out. And wouldn't it? She was more than a savior to him; had been for some time, he now realized, but seeing her so vulnerable like this only reminded him of Maria. For the memory of his closest human friend, he released Frey's hand, knowing she held his heart.

"I can't."

He turned and left as quickly as possible, shutting the door and hoping that between the snow, the closed door, and the crowd, he wouldn't hear the cries of the head butler and the woman he was in love with.

(His fox ears were too good for him to not hear them entirely. He kept his fists clenched and tried to ignore the sound until he was far enough away not to hear it.)

He entered the inn to find that Lin Fa had waited up for him. She smiled at him knowingly, somehow wise in spite of her air-headedness. If he could confide in her, he would, but this would be his burden to bear. Frey was better off with someone who would be free to love her openly. He decided that the next day--when she was sober--he would explain.


End file.
